Want Me, Take Me: Walking Dead
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: One-shot: Teeth bit deep in to her bottom lip, never letting go until the skin had broke and the tangy taste of blood was on his tongue that dangerously pierced through her teeth; Rick/Michonne and a not-so-descriptive sex scene


A/N: Just a little one-shot of Rick/Michonne; dirty but not over the edge. There will be more written because I love Richonne so much, so please read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:********I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!**

**Warnings: Sex, Michonne/Rick**

You Want Me, Take Me: Walking Dead

**::**

Any chance she'd got, she would sneak a harmless, little peek. Every little movement of his arms, his legs and those blue eyes of his, she'd be there, standing at a distance, staring at him. Why she did it, she probably would never truly know, but she did admire the man and he was the kind of leader the group needed.

The air tonight was warm.

Michonne struggled to get to sleep, let alone close her eyes. It was the stickiness in the air. She tossed and turned several times and just those simple movements kept her heart racing. All she wanted and needed was sleep. After five minutes or so of laying completely still on her back, staring up in to the dark depths of the ceiling, she gave up and swung her naked legs from the mattress and felt the coldness of the cement floor tickle her bare feet once they hit the floor.

She sat there, hunched over in to her lap while holding her head in frustration, pointing her two big toes together. Her skin was warm and almost moist to the touch. The humidity was criminal.

Letting out her sighs and groans of anger in to her knees, she immediately propped up her head, and took a quick look to her right, staring at the curtain of her cell. She recognized the slight wave in the material, but all she did was furrow her brows and return to her frustrated state. Sleep was the only thing currently on her mind but once her curtain flew open and she was aware of the figure standing close by, she jumped up and whipped out her katana from underneath her mattress.

The surrounding air was intense, much more humid and gruesomely hot now. Her eyes tried to focus on that dark figure, like she was searching for the light that wasn't there, but while she remained in place, the opposite being stepped forward.

Michonne should already know these people. She's been here for months now and she can't even recognize their silhouettes or their personal scent?

"Back up!" she ordered, her tone low but heavy. Her heart was pounding and the figure before her wasn't at all listening to what she said. She backed up even more, holding the weapon tighter, but once she finally realized who she was up against, her frown faded in to a little, almost unnoticeable smile. Her weapon was gently placed on to her mattress, and the being before her was close, very close now.

"You still want me to back up?" his voice was low and sweetly whispered against her cheek that burned full of anticipation and want. Her every ability to move at all was no longer in her control, and soon the body before her had been pressed up against her own, crushing her up against the wall. She couldn't speak, for an odd reason, she couldn't say a word, but let her body shiver against his.

He made her weak.

.

He wasn't a rough lover, but for her he'd be anything.

She let out a little whimper when he caught her in his arms, his hands patting her round cheeks, still holding her against the wall.

For a moment, they both went silent as if they were staring in to each others eyes, just before his lips came colliding painfully in to hers. The back of her head hit the wall, but it wasn't anything new; pain was pain, and she had quite the tolerance for the heavy stuff.

Teeth bit deep in to her bottom lip, never letting go until the skin had broke and the tangy taste of blood was on his tongue that dangerously pierced through her teeth. She let out another whimper that made the man on her mouth groan, fingers digging hard in to her ass cheeks. She recognized that snarl on his lips and it tasted so good. Her arms found a way around Rick's neck, and pulled him even closer. Michonne could already feel the hard length of his dick against her lower stomach, erupting her emotions.

"Can you handle a woman like me?" Michonne released her lips from Rick's and looked in to his eyes, where she could only assume they were, letting one arm snake back around towards his chest and up and around his throat, one hand squeezing tight.

He was a man so his neck was thick. Her hand could barely reach around. All she could feel was his 'Adam's apple' prodding against the middle of her hand and the unwanted hairs from his grown beard.

He let out a chuckle and used one hand to grab the back of her head, forcing her in to another rough kiss, Michonne's body pressed almost unbearably in to the wall, stuck between it and Rick. "Of course I can," he whispered in to her ear, and traced kisses down the side of her neck, until he reached her collar bone.

Sooner than later, he had her pinned to the mattress, sitting above her, both warm and naked. While one thumb traced over her full lips, his free hand traveled down south, gently playing with the warmth between her thighs.

Her lips trembled against his thumb and his skin tingled. The woman felt his dick jerk against her belly and smiled.

Their lips met again and he let two fingers of his slide carefully in to the woman beneath him. Her body accepted them, and she sighed. Lori never enjoyed fore-play, she only wanted the sex. She wanted the rough, heavy sex that he just didn't give to her. Their marriage was always rocky, especially their sex-life, but that was all in the past, Rick tried so damn hard to leave it in the past, and when he met Michonne, she had changed something in him. He truly loved this woman.

Those fingers of his moved perfectly within her, he loved the moist feeling and she craved the penetration.

Nails dug in to Rick's back, and raked downward.

He just couldn't believe how excited he could get her, especially with his fingers. He loved everything about this woman.

Her legs wrapped tight around his waist, awaiting the full penetration. Rick bit his lip, caged her in by his arms, that had been currently holding him up, and kissed her collarbone, letting her take control. She furrowed her brows, and reached through the darkness for his dick, and with a few shifts, the tip of him was near her entrance, and she used the soft head of it to stroke her wetness. She whispered cries of eagerness against his neck and suddenly with some help of his hips, he was inside of her, doing his best to treat her good.

It almost burned; it's been so long since their first time.

"I'm in control now," Rick whispered filth in to her hopeful ears, one hand around her neck, and the other against her cheek.

Her heart was racing, so was his.

Michonne cried through the night, and Rick growled. The feelings they shared were intense and severely deep. Rick has never felt so wanted by a woman in his life, and it felt very good.

**::**

**E/N: It wasn't meant to be a real heavy fic, but just a little dirty to make it work. I hope you readers enjoyed!**


End file.
